


Prompt fic: Is Neil going to lose an eye?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [51]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick hits Neil in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Is Neil going to lose an eye?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu). It contains spoilers for the end of Season 1.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=444900>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: When's Neil gonna lose that eye? >D

"Argh!" Cries Neil. "Argh! Argh! Jesus! Fuck! Ow! Shitting! Fuck!"  
  
Patrick jumps back as Neil crumples to the floor. "It's not my fault!"  
  
But nobody pays him any attention. There's a crash of dishes as Tieria drops what he was holding and runs to Neil's side.  
  
"Neil?" Tieria's face is pale. "Neil, are you ok?"  
  
Neil just groans.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Says Patrick again, the tongs in his hand flailing even more wildly than they had been a minute before.  
  
"Put those down and shut the hell up." Commands Halle. He walks over and crouches down to take a look at Neil, using deft fingers to pry Neil's hands away from his face. "Well fuck me," he says after a moment's examination, "I think we need to go to the fucking hospital."  
  
"The hospital?" Asks Tieria, his face growing even paler.  
  
Halle grins. "Don't you worry yourself about it, Princess. This fucker's not gonna die yet." And he dispatches Al to go ring for an ambulance.  
  
Silence reigns after that, at least, that is, until Lyle gets back from his trip to buy more beer. "What the hell happened here?" He asks.  
  
Kati stamps on Patrick's foot the moment it looks like he's about to start ranting again. "Neil got hit in the eye with the barbeque tongs." She says.  
  
Lyle stares at his brother in disbelief. "You lucky bastard!"


End file.
